List of Ottawa Senators players
, the Senators' current captain]] The Ottawa Senators are a professional ice hockey team based in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada. They are members of the Northeast Division of the Eastern Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL). The Senators joined the NHL in 1992 as an expansion franchise. and as of the conclusion of the 2007–08 NHL season, have made the Stanley Cup playoffs 11 straight seasons. 232 different players have worn the Senators jersey as of the end of the 2007–08 season; of them, 22 are goaltenders, while 210 are skaters. Daniel Alfredsson is the only player in franchise history to win a major individual award in the NHL, winning the Calder Memorial Trophy in 1996. Alfredsson is also currently captain of the Senators, as well as the team's all-time leader in regular season and playoff goals, assists and total points. Alfredsson leads the Senators in games played with 853; Wade Redden is close in second with 838 appearances. Chris Neil is the all-time leader in penalty minutes accrued, with 1159 minutes in 451 games in the regular season, and 111 minutes in 68 playoff games. Patrick Lalime holds team records in most goaltending categories. Lalime leads all goaltenders in franchise history with regular season and playoff appearances, wins, and shutouts. Key Appeared in a Senators game during the 2008–09 NHL season Stanley Cup winner, retired jersey or elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame The seasons column lists the first year of the season of the player's first game and the last year of the season of the player's last game. For example, a player who played one game in the 2000–01 season would be listed as playing with the team from 2000–01, regardless of what calendar year the game occurred within. Statistics are complete to the end of the 2008–09 NHL season. Goaltenders Skaters , traded to the Senators for a part of the 2005–06 season for Brandon Bochenski]] , an recent addition to Ottawa in 2007–08, who left the squad via free agency]] spent two years with Ottawa, but the majority of his seasons with the Senators' AHL affiliate, the Prince Edward Island Senators.]] 's contract was bought out by the Senators in June 2008; After playing one season with the KHL's Atlant Moscow Oblast, he is now signed with the Philadelphia Flyers.]] has been with the Senators since 1999.]] began the 2008 Season in Ottawa, but has since been claimed off of waivers by the Toronto Maple Leafs.]] , signed in 2004 during the lockout to replace Patrick Lalime and departed as a UFA in July 2006.]] , traded for Marian Hossa, has scored 50 goals in 2005–06 and 2006–07.]] set a Senators' record of goals in a year with 45 before Dany Heatley's 50 goal years.]] has been a Senator since 1996, but left Ottawa to join the New York Rangers in July 2008. He has previously served as an alternate captain.]] recorded a career high 71 assists in 2005–06 and has been with the club since 2002.]] References ;General * * * * ;Specific Category:Ottawa Senators Category:National Hockey League lists